True North
by VampaliciousK
Summary: Part Two in the Prophecy Series.  Bella is torn between two men, one is the fabled Promised one and the other is her best-friend, who knows her inside and out. Who will she choose?
1. C1 There's no place like home

**This is Part Two of the Prophecy Series**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 There's no place like home<p>

Isabella found Jasper's meagre belongs outside his door as she left. She placed them in his room and quickly made her way back to her own chamber. She opened the door and sighed in relief. This had been her room for ten years and she loved it. She opened her windows, with the same immensely beautiful view as Jasper. She looked around her, drinking in the familiar sight of her belongings. Mason leapt up on the bed, and Ty lay on the mat set out for her. Isabella stripped off and quickly washed the grime of travelling from her tired limbs and hair. Once clean she dressed in clean black breeches, her boots with the strangely heavy steel caps in the toe, a clean white cotton shirt with short sleeves, a leather jerkin and a pair of gauntlets. She brushed her hair and strapped on her sword. Isabella threw a clean cloak over her clothes.

She turned around and smiled at Mason. "How do I look?" she joked.

"Thou look fine Princess," he replied.

"I will return soon," she said, and she left the room. She would have loved to lie down and sleep but she had made a promise to Alice and she would keep it, making her way quickly to the stables. The man who had taken the horses from them before was grooming Edward's stallion, he looked up at her with a grin.

"Welcome back Princess Isabella," he said with a pronounced accent. She smiled.

"Thank you Amun," she said, "I shall be needing two fresh horses."

"Thou are leaving us again so soon?" he asked.

"Nay," she replied, shaking her head. "I need to bring someone home," Amun looked at her confused, but said nothing.

"Take those two, they need a good run," he said pointing two a sturdy little bay mare and a tall white stallion. Isabella saddled the stallion whilst Amun saddled the mare. Isabella stroked the stallion's nose.

"Hey there, handsome boy," she whispered, "Thank yea Amun," she said as she led the horses down to the hidden path to the beach, mounting the stallion she wrapped the mare's reins around her pommel and kicked the horse into a gallop as she turned back into the forest. She rode steadily for about half an hour until she reached a small grotto, dismounting she tied the stallion's reins to a tree. Standing in the centre of the grotto, Isabella concentrated, drawing up her power. In front of her a swirling orb or blue and silver light appeared. She stepped into it and disappeared.

Isabella hit the ground with a thud. She stood up and brushed herself off. Looking around her she realised she was in the same car park she had been in when she had first arrived on Earth. It looked very different that the last time she had seen, before it had been deserted, now was full of cars. She closed her eyes, concentrating on Alice, like a homing beacon Isabella felt a pull in a certain direction. Without bothering to remove her sword she set off in a jog in that direction. After about fifteen to twenty minutes and numerous strange looks and comments she stopped in front of a rundown house. As she had ran the neighbourhood changed from office buildings and apartment blocks to high-rise flats and rundown houses. She looked curiously at the house Alice lived in, the fly screen door was hanging by one hinge, there was the stench of garbage in the air and several rusted out wrecks of cars were parked on the browned remnants of the grass. Isabella stood on the rickety porch and knocked on the door. There was an outbreak of swearing and a half naked woman came to the door, she was dressed in an old faded slip that was hanging off one shoulder, her make up was smudged and she smelt to Isabella like strange smoke.

"Who the fuck are you?" she slurred in a raspy voice, flicking her cigarette at Isabella.

"Where be Alice?" Isabella asked, disgusted and saddened by the sight in front of her, the woman sniffed and turned away from the door.

"Alice! Alice! Get your fat ugly ass out to the front yard. You got a visitor. You'd better not fucking owe anyone any money or I swear I'll kick the shit out of you," the woman screamed. Isabella stepped off the porch and back onto the dead grass. Alice nearly fell through the front door, flying off the steps into Isabella's arms. She stepped back and stared in shock. Her hair flew wildly around her eyes and her face was a mass of bruises. Isabella also saw, angrily, that her nose was bleeding. When Alice recognised Isabella she hugged her fiercely, crying almost hysterically.

Then she stepped back, her eyes flashing angrily. "Where the hell were you?" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You promised me, you promised you would help me. You promised! You said you would take me with you but you left me. You left me here like everyone else," Alice fell into Isabella's arms, sobbing. "You promised you would take me away from here," she whispered sobbing. Isabella held her tightly, doing her best to soothe her.

"Hush Alice," Isabella said softly. "I am sorry, I had no other choice. I came for thee as soon as I could."

The woman came out on the porch. "Alice!" she shrieked. "Get your lazy, fat ass inside now. I'm fucking hungry," Alice raised her tear stained face to look at Isabella.

"Will you keep your promise?" she whispered. Isabella smiled at her and nodded. Alice drew herself upright, wiping the tears from her face. "Beth, you can go fuck yourself. I'm leaving. I refuse to be your slave anymore," she said.

The woman's face went red with rage. "You fucking little slut," she bellowed. "You dirty, pathetic little whore. Bill!" A huge, beefy man, wearing dirty stained shorts, appeared on the porch.

"What Bethie?" he growled.

"That little bitch thinks she can speak to me any fucking way she pleases. Teach her to respect her betters," Beth said. Alice paled even more and stepped back towards the footpath. The huge man stepped off the porch and swaggered towards them. Isabella placed herself in front of Alice.

"Move bitch," the man slurred. "I'm taking that little slut back inside to teach her how to show some respect," Isabella could have laughed at that ridiculous statement but she didn't, her face serious. The man lumbered towards her and took a clumsy swing. Isabella dodged it easily and spun, her heel connecting with the side of his head. Beth gave a cry as the man fell to the ground, semi conscious.

Isabella simply turned to Alice and asked, "Be there anything thou needs from inside?" Alice nodded and rushed inside. Beth ran out onto the grass trying to get her man to his feet, all the while hurling abuse at Alice and Isabella. Isabella simply stood calmly between her and the door, preventing her from getting to Alice. The door swung open and Alice ran out, a small backpack in her hands. Isabella grabbed her wrist and led her away. Beth stumbled out onto the cracked footpath.

"Fine, leave you stupid ugly bitch. Do you think I give a shit about you? Die in a fucking gutter. Your own father didn't even give a fuck about you. Worthless dumb bitch," she screamed, regardless of the neighbours. Alice and Isabella walked quickly, Alice head held high but helpless tears spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them away, smearing the drying blood from her nose across her cheek. Isabella stopped her.

"Alice," she said, turning her to face her. "Thou are free."

Alice smiled. "Thank you so much," she said. "I thought you had just left, and forgotten about me." Isabella shook her head. She placed a hand over Alice's face.

"I made thee a promise," Isabella said. She took her hand away, and Alice nose was undamaged, and the blood was gone. Alice raised a hand and touched her face.

"Wow, you have to teach me how to do that," she asked giving Isabella a watery smile.

"Thou shall learn much in Forks," Isabella commented, she looked around them, not far away she saw an alley. She led Alice down there.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"Home," Isabella closed her eyes, concentrating. A huge ball of glowing light appeared. Alice's eyes widened with shock. Isabella smiled at her, and led her into the light.

They hit the ground rolling several times. Alice lay on her side, and suddenly she giggled.

"That is by far the strangest way I've ever travelled," she said. Isabella laughed and helped Alice to her feet.

"Can thou ride?" Isabella asked. Alice nodded.

"Sort of, but I haven't ridden in years," she said.

"It be not too far. We need not ride fast," Isabella said. She untied the mare from the stallion's pommel and shortened the reins. Alice mounted whilst Isabella untied the stallion and mounted. They set, riding side by side, through the forest.

"So what happened with you and Jasper?" Alice asked. "His parents called the police. They found his car and your picnic, but both of you were gone."

"Jasper and I were ambushed that night. My Aunt, Victoria, she came to kill Jasper and I. We barely escaped into Forks. I had to get Jasper to the safety of Eric before I could return for thee. I am sorry," Isabella said. Alice grinned.

"Don't be. You came back for me. So thank you," she said. As they rode Alice began to look around her. "Bella, I can never repay you for this." Isabella went to speak but Alice silenced her. "No, you don't understand. It feels like I'm home." Isabella looked at Alice, and saw the tears of joy shining in her eyes. She smiled.

"I am glad thou shall be happy here," it was nearly dark when they neared the beach. Isabella heard the sound of a horse and rider, and drew her sword. Alice looked around her, worried. Edward suddenly appeared and rode down the dunes towards them. Isabella grinned.

"Edward, why are thou not resting?" she asked.

He grinned crookedly at her. "Eric told me thou had returned to Earth. I wished to join thee on the ride but I missed thee. I wanted to make sure thee returned safely," he said honestly. Isabella smiled. Her friends never ceased to amaze her.

"Edward that was not necessary. I would like thee to meet a dear friend of mine. This be Alice," she said, gesturing to Alice. Edward pulled his horse in line with Isabella's as they made their way along the beach. He looked at Alice with interest.

"Welcome," he said, smiling. Then he saw the bruises marring her face. "Whoever struck thee should be gutted," he said, angered by the thought of someone beating a woman. Alice smiled and blushed.

"It doesn't matter now," she said. "I'm free." Edward grinned. When they reached the cliff, they dismounted. Edward led the way up the darkened pathway to the stables. Alice followed Isabella up the cliff. Amun was still in the stables when they entered. He grinned at Isabella.

"So thou have come back," he said. "And thee have brought us another beautiful woman," Alice blushed.

"Leave the horses Bells," Edward said. "Eric wishes to meet thy friend." Isabella nodded.

"Come Alice," she said and they made their way up to the library. Before they entered Isabella stopped Alice. "There be something thou should know about Eric. He be not like us," she said.

"How so?" Alice asked.

"He be a Centaur," Isabella said. Alice's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow," she said. Isabella smiled and opened the door. Eric was standing near a window, engrossed in one of the tomes Isabella had brought back from the Temple. He looked up as they entered.

"So this be the girl that be so important," he said, walking over to Alice, his hooves quiet on the carpeted stone. She gave him a smile.

"She is," Isabella said. She and Alice both sat in two armchairs. Eric moved behind a screen and came out in a normal man shape, dressed in a plain pair of breeches. He grinned at Alice's surprise and sat across from them.

"It be a pleasure to meet thee," Eric said in English. This time it was Alice's turn to grin.

"Not nearly as honoured as I am to meet you," she said. Eric held out a hand, which Alice took trustingly. He held on to it for several moments before he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I understand now, why thou thought she belonged here," he said. "So tell me about the past few days. How was thou injured?" he looked at Isabella. She ran her hand lightly across the bruises on her neck. She remembered the fear she had felt, staring into the single, beautiful deceptive eye of the Manticore. Isabella went through all that had happened since she left for Earth. Finding Jasper, the ambush by Victoria and the journey back to the sea. "We have new allies," she said. "Jacob and Eleazar from the Castle Baliee, have offered their aid. They are prepared to spy for us."

"Eleazar is Emmett's brother?" Eric said. "And Jacob Black is thy friend from when thee was a child," Isabella nodded, and Eric gestured for her to continue.

"Jacob found us, the information was not good. Victoria found away into the caves in the mist, between Earth and Olympia. I do not know how, but she was able to free Jane. She has been given immortality and great strength. We were attacked by Manticores sent by the Dark One a few nights ago. I was injured. The bruises on my neck came when the Manticore tried to crush my throat," Eric looked concerned. Isabella showed him the healing scratches on her arm.

"I be alright now." She said seeing the look in his eyes. Alice spoke up.

"Who is Jane?" she asked.

"On Earth she was known as Carman," Eric said, not expecting Alice to have heard of her, however Alice nodded in recognition.

"I've heard of Carman. She's a minor Goddess from Celtic mythology," Eric nodded.

"Aye, now she be a minor Goddess in mythology, yet in her time she was a terrible plague. The Goddess of Dark Magick, during her time, she caused great evils on the island of Eriu," he said.

"That's Ireland right?" Alice asked. Isabella nodded. "I thought she died of grief? Although God's have a way of returning don't they," Eric and Isabella both nodded. "What about the Sorceress who helped the Pantheon defeat her and her sons? Her name was, um, Bechuille, that's right," Alice said. "What happened to her? The myths say nothing except that she was a powerful witch."

"Bechuille left Earth, after Carman/Jane was imprisoned. She reached Forks, and became beloved by the people. They called her Marie. She became the first of Empress of Forks. She be my ancestor," Isabella said. Eric looked over to Alice.

"Thou are very well educated for a Earthling. Tell me about thyself," he asked. As Alice told Eric about her life and her family, Isabella began to feel sleepy. She tried to pay attention to her friend, but the overstuffed armchairs were soft and comfortable. The exhaustion from the past days swept over her. She curled up a little and before she knew it she was asleep. Eric looked over at her and smiled fondly, gently he shook her. She woke with a start, the stress of the past days making her reach for her dagger. Eric raised his hands in peace, and she released the hilt.

"Alice and I have much to talk about," Eric said. "We will take dinner together. Thou should go and rest little one. We can talk on the morrow," Isabella nodded.

"Alice, I will see thee later. Welcome home," she said. Alice smiled at her. Isabella left the two of them talking earnestly, and instead of returning to her chamber she went down the kitchens. There was a bustle of activity down there, her friends and companions preparing to eat. She was cheered as she entered the room, she blushed crimson then gestured for them to continue.

"Will thou eat with us Bells?" several young men asked. Nianva grinned.

"Yes Bells join us," she said. "I simply cannot entertain all the handsome males in Haven on my own," Isabella grinned wickedly and sat down. Someone handed her a mug of ale.

"If thou are sure thou can handle the competion," she shot back at Nianva, raising laughs from the crowded benches. "I cannot stay long. I should take some food to Jasper," Edward frowned from where he sat next to Nianva.

"Where be thy pretty new friend?" he asked. Isabella grinned.

"When I left them Eric and Alice were discussing the different points in mythology. By the sound of them, they shall be talking all night," she finished her mug of ale. "I must leave thee all now," she said, standing. The others at the table groaned and booed.

"I shall see thee all at training on the morrow," she went into the kitchens and piled up a tray of fresh fruit, bread, meat, stew and ale. She took it and made her way up to Jasper's chamber. Leaving the tray floating behind her she opened the door and entered the darkened chamber. With a wave of her hand several candles lit up and filled the room with a dim glow. She looked over at Jasper and smiled. He was asleep, sprawled on the huge bed. He had found a loose pair of soft woollen breeches and his feet and upper body were bare, his untidy hair fell across his forehead. She sat at the edge of the bed and lowered the tray down in front of her with ease.

"Jasper," she said softly, shaking his leg gently.

"Huh, what?" he said, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, pushing his honey curls off his face. "Bells. What's wrong?" Jasper asked. She stood beside the bed.

"Naught. I just came to bring thee food," she said. She turned to go. "I shall leave thee now." Jasper reached out and gripped her wrist.

"Wait," he said, Isabella turned and looked at him. He pulled her down until she was sitting on the bed. He grinned at her.

"I understand why you lied to me. I wouldn't have stayed in Forks had you told me the truth. I would never have seen the forests, or met the people. I forgive you. From now on though, can you just be honest with me?" Isabella nodded.

"I am not sorry I lied, yet I am sorry that I hurt thee," she said. Jasper slid closer to her, careful not to disturb the loaded tray of food. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"It's alright. I understand why you did. I'm sorry I was so angry at you before," he said. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay, thou had every right to be angry Jasper, I-" Jasper kissed her, soft and slow, silencing her protest.

"Sush," he said, smiling. "Or I'll keep kissing you until you can't speak," Isabella gave him a strange look.

"Do not," she said. Jasper gave a guilty grin.

"Couldn't help myself," he said. Isabella flushed and turned to the tray.

"Are thou hungry?" she asked. Jasper smiled at her embarrassment and nodded.

"Oh, baby, this looks great," he said. "I'm starved. Why don't you join me?" they began to eat. Isabella gave a quick yawn then an embarrassed grin.

"Have you slept yet?" Jasper asked. Isabella shook her head.

"Naught but a few minutes in the library," she said. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Go, sleep." he said. She nodded.

"I will soon enough," she said. They finished eating, and Jasper lay back down, the candlelight glowing of his bare, tanned torso.

"So did you find Alice?" he asked. Isabella removed her sword belt, unlaced her jerkin, slipping it off and stretching out at the end of the bed.

She nodded. "Aye, her home life was terrible. I am glad she be here," she said. Jasper grinned at her.

"You care so much about others," he said. Isabella coloured and said nothing. She sat up suddenly.

"I should go. Thou need thy rest. I shall come for thee in the morning," she said. As she stood up, Jasper pulled her back onto the bed.

"Night Isabella," he said softly. "I'll see you in the morning," he pulled her head forwards and went to kiss her but Isabella pulled away, Jasper winding up kissing the air above her head.

"Good night Jasper," she said firmly before leaving. Jasper lay back down his arms crossed under his head, a smile gracing his handsome face. Soon he was fast asleep again.

Isabella made her way back to her chamber. With a wave of her hand the room was filled with candlelight. She opened the windows to allow the cool ocean breeze to fill her room. She stripped off her clothes and slipped on a soft shirt. After braiding her hair she curled up on her huge soft bed. Giving a long sigh of relief at being home, she lazily raised a hand, dousing the candles. The cool, clean ocean breeze slid over her warm bare skin. Mason curled up near the end of the bed and Ty licked her hand before returning to her mat.

Exhaustion washed over her, and she quickly fell asleep.


	2. C2 A New Begining

**This is Part Two of the Prophecy Series**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 A New Begining<p>

Isabella woke at dawn, looking outside she knew it would be another hot day stretching she loosened up her muscles. She bathed, enjoying the beautiful warm water, then dressed quickly in soft worn leather boots, folded from mid thigh down to just below her knee. She dressed in her bikini and slid on a halter neck shirt and worn soft cut off breeches. As always her father's dagger was strapped to her leg. She brushed her hair and left her chamber, Ty at her heels. Isabella stopped in at Jasper's chamber, he was asleep when she entered. Opening the window shutters she gently shook Jasper. He groaned, covering his face with his arm.

"Wha, what time is it?" he mumbled.

"It be after dawn," Isabella said.

"Dawn," he mumbled. "It's so early Bella."

She grinned, "Get up and bathe. Then come downstairs. We will have breakfast," she said, before turning and leaving the room. Jasper grinned at the sight of her long, muscular tanned legs, exposed to his view, and the curve of her hips and behind through the short, tight cut off breeches. He was also appreciative of the expanse of her tanned skin exposed from the back of the halter neck. He sat up and stumbled into the other chamber to bathe. Isabella went across to the chamber set aside for Alice and knocked.

Alice called out. "Come in," Isabella opened the door and entered. The chamber was as beautiful as the others. Alice was seated at the end of the bed brushing her long wet hair. She was dressed in similar attire to Isabella.

"Good morrow Alice," Isabella said. "I did not think thou would be awake at this time," Alice grinned.

"I always get up this early. Isabella this place is wonderful."

"Come, there are others for thee to meet," Isabella said. They left Alice's chamber and made their way downstairs to the dining hall. The room was nearly full when they entered. The long table was covered in delicious fresh food. Several young men grinned at Isabella and looked at Alice with approval. They moved to one side to allow them to sit. Edward sat at the other side of the table, Nianva beside him. He gave both the women a grin.

"Thou are looking much better this morn, Alice," Edward said, grinning at her. Alice blushed and grinned back.

"Thanks," she said. "I feel a lot better today."

"I hope so Alice, for today begins thy training. Edward is to be thy sparring partner and he be a formidable opponent," Isabella said. Edward grinned wickedly at her. Alice simply raised her eyebrows.

"I am sure I can handle whatever he has to throw at me," the people crowded around them laughed and Edward joined in until what Isabella said hit him.

"Wait, Bells, thou are my sparring partner," he said.

"Aye," she said. "I know, but for the time being I am to be Jasper's partner. I need thee to teach Alice how to fight," Edward nodded, his eyes clouded slightly. Isabella reached for his hand over the table.

"Do not look so crestfallen my friend, I shall be back giving thee bruises before thou has a chance to miss me," everyone laughed. Edward grinned.

"Aye, I won't complain at watching thee give Jasper a few of those bruises too," he said, raising another laugh. The man in question suddenly appeared, his honey hair falling untidily as always. He looked devilishly handsome in dark breeches, leather boots and a soft shirt. People began to crowd around him, shaking his hand, patting his shoulder, firing questions at him. Isabella stood, ordering the people to give him room. She gestured him to sit beside her. He squashed into the crowded bench beside her. She gave him a smile.

"Are thou ready to train?" she asked. Jasper nodded.

"I'll give it my best shot," he said. Isabella stood up on the bench.

"I would like to introduce all of thee to a brave, strong young man, who have risked much, and seen much in his journey to join us in our fight against Victoria," she pulled Jasper up until he stood beside her.

"The Promised One is amongst us. He shall aid us to raise an army who shall overthrow Victoria and free our peoples. The prophecy shall come to pass," everyone stood and cheered. Jasper blushed and sat back down. They began to eat. Isabella leant over to Jasper

"We call this place Haven. Those that come here, have nowhere else to go. Here they find a home and a family. This be the rebel force," she said. "These people are my closest companions and lethal fighters all. They will teach thee much and will do anything they can for thee," Jasper smiled.

"Thou are lucky to be so surrounded by friends," he said, thinking of his home. His father was wealthy and all his life he never knew whether people wanted to be his friend for him, or because he was rich. Isabella smiled sadly.

"When this is over, who knows who will sit in these halls and laugh and talk? And who shall be with us no more, who shall walk the glades of the Port Angeles, free of fear and pain," Jasper puts his arm around her bare shoulders. She gave him another smile.

"I am alright. I just hate war, yet that be its nature. All know this and no one be here against their will."

They finished eating and Isabella led Jasper and Alice, with the others to the chamber set up for training. Jasper and Alice stared around in shock at the amazingly well stocked gymnasium. Large open windows ran along one side of the room, allowing the cool, soft breeze to fill the room. Along the other side of the room were all manner of staffs, training swords, shields, sparring pads and more. Jasper shot an excited grin at Isabella.

"This place is so cool," he said, looking over the training weaponry adorning the walls. He pointed to the windows though.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked. "Surely anyone on a ship would be able to see them," Isabella shook her head.

"Nay, to the outside world the cliff-face be naught but solid rock," Jasper nodded, and turned his attentions back to the weapon laden walls. Edward winked at Isabella and tossed her a staff. She caught, twirling it expertly in her hands. Edward beckoned her mockingly.

"Why don't we show these Earthlings what they are in for?" he said. Isabella grinned wickedly, advancing on Edward. They swung the staffs with skill, grinning at each other. Isabella gave a yell and leapt high, over Edward's head. Using her staff, she clipped the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. He flipped lithely to his feet, grinning at Isabella. He swung the staff in front off him expertly before striking out at her. Isabella saw it coming and raised her own staff and caught his before it crashed into her skull.

Edward and Isabella had been sparring for years, they never gave each other an inch, pushing the other to greater feats. Isabella threw Edward off and circled around him, her cheeks flushed with adrenalin. Edward gave a fearsome grin, rushing her suddenly. The staff's crashed together heavily, the force of Edward's momentum forcing Isabella to the ground. She kicked her legs up, catching him in the chest and sending him flying to the ground. She flipped to her feet and pressed the tip of the staff against his throat.

"Do thou yield?" she asked, grinning wickedly. Edward gave a laugh and nodded his defeat. Isabella moved the staff and pulled Edward to his feet. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling then looked at Jasper and Alice. They were looking at Isabella and Edward in shock. Jasper snapped out of it first.

"Damn, that was cool," he said. "You are going to teach me that Bells?" he asked. She grinned.

"Thou shall learn many things here," she said. She gestured Alice to Edward. "Do not look so worried Alice, I trust Edward with my life. He be a fine teacher," Alice covered her slightly apprehensive look with a confident grin, and stepped forward to meet Edward. Jasper stood near Isabella.

"We're going to start with those?" he asked. Isabella grinned and shook her head. "Nay, we are going to start with something a little easier," she said. She opened her hand and sent the stave back to the stands. Edward did the same. Alice watched him amazed. He grinned at her.

"You can do magick as well?" she asked. Edward nodded. Nianva stood at the front of the long hall. She was older than most of the others who had sought sanctuary here, and was a fearsome warrior in her own right. None had beaten her, and only several of the warriors who called this place home had even come close. She had told no one but those closest to her about her past, but everyone knew that she had learnt a strange form of combat from an ancient civilisation from a far away land. She led them in a meditation and stretching. Isabella watched Jasper and Alice as they followed the motions as best they could. The martial arts Jasper had learnt on Earth were similar in many ways the form Isabella had been learning from Nianva for years. As she watched she could see Edward begin to teach Alice. She was a quick learner, and Isabella could see he was impressed by her strikes.

It was hours later when Nianva finally called a break.

"Oh thank god," Jasper said, dropping to the ground exhausted. Isabella was a hard sparring partner, refusing to let him stop, pushing him to better his strikes. Alice hit the ground beside him, her face flushed. Edward and Isabella grinned at each other.

"I told thee they did not know what they were in for," Edward said, handing Isabella a skin of water. She took it, drinking thirstily.

"Aye, thou were right," she said, handing the skin to Jasper and Alice.

"So that's it for today right?" Jasper asked, as soon as he had finished gulping down water. Edward and Isabella both burst out laughing.

"Jasper, it is barely noon. After thou have had a break, Edward and I are going to teach the two of thee how to fight with swords," Isabella said. Jasper's face fell. He groaned when he remembered how heavy his sword was. Isabella pulled Jasper too his feet and handed him a practice blade.

"Come, let us begin," she said. Edward helped Alice to her feet and together he and Isabella began to show them the basics.

After several hours practicing with Isabella and Edward, Jasper left the galley some of the other men who had offered to teach him how to hunt, and catch fish, Isabella took Alice and led her up a series of stairs until they reached a small room.

"This be our distillery and surgerym" Isabella said. She led Alice to a small door set into the rock. When opened Alice found that it led to a small, well-stocked herb garden.

"I've always wanted to learn about herbsm" Alice said. Isabella grinned.

"Healers are much sought after here. It shall be good to have another person to aid me here," she said.

"Why can't you just heal people like you did with my nose?" Alice asked.

"To heal someone by touch, involves the healer giving the wounded some of their energy. To heal everyone that way would be far too taxing on a healer," Isabella explained. Alice nodded.

"But you can teach me how to heal people like that though right?" she asked. Isabella smiled.

"In time, yes. Yet thou use that gift only when thou must," she said. Alice nodded, agreeing. Isabella thought over all the time she had spent in here learning from Eric. He had taught her well, yet Isabella was a warrior at heart and knew Alice was better suited to healing than fighting. As Isabella began to teach Alice the basics of working with herbs, Eric, who had taken an interest in the young Earthling, entered and began to offer his own thoughts.


	3. C3 Not Entirely Human

**WARNING: **more jealous boys and a bloodline to remember

* * *

><p><strong>C3 Not Entirely Human<strong>

The days in Haven were filled with activity and passed quickly. Both Alice and Jasper fit in well around the encampment, making friends quickly with the other rebels. In the mornings they woke at dawn and ate together before heading up to the training areas. Slowly, Jasper began to get used to the tiring routine. Isabella was impressed by how quickly he learnt things. His skill with a sword grew quickly, as did his skill with other weapons. Eric was teaching both him and Alice about Forks, including the language, which both were learning fast.

One morning Isabella slipt out early and took Seth for a dawn ride along the beach. She reveled in the chance to be alone, and took full advantage of it. They raced along in the shallows, leaving sprays of sand and foaming water behind them. Isabella reined Seth in suddenly, spying in the distance a lone rider. Drawing her sword, which was never far from her person, she began to canter towards them. The figure gave a shout, and Isabella shouted back, recognising them.

"Thou have not idea how glad I am to see thee. If thou had not been riding here, I would never have found thee."

"Jacob, what are thou doing here?" she asked, as they slowed to a stop facing each other. He gave her a grin.

"It would seem that the Quileute be on our side. Victoria have sent me to ride the coastal patrols. I think she means to keep me away from the castle. Yet for us it means that Eleazar can spy on her, then give me the information, and I can bring it straight to thee," he said.

Isabella laughed. "Excellent. Yet be careful. I do not wish anything bad to befall either thee or Eleazar," she said, her gaze become serious. Jacob winked at her.

"We are always careful. Come though, I must speak to the Wise One, I have information." he said. Isabella gave a piercing whistle. Seth turned and began to gallop toward Haven.

"Hurry up then." she called back, and Jacob, his horse and the black wolf Colin followed.

After they handed the horses over to Amun's expert care, Isabella led Jacob through the series of passageways til they reached the library. When the door opened Isabella saw that Eric that was for once, not there. With her mind she reached out to her mentor. She turned to Jacob and smiled.

"He comes," she said. "Come and sit." She said. Jacob sighed in relief and collapsed onto one of the armchairs.

"I have ridden with very little rest since I left Baliee," he said, and the haggard look on his face told Isabella he spoke the truth.

Isabella sat forward, "Thy news must very important then," she said. He nodded. Eric entered then, standing before them. Jacob stood up in shock, before dropping to his knees.

"I am greatly honoured to meet thee oh Wise One," he said, his eyes lowered. Eric rolled his eyes and looked at Isabella.

"One of those?" he asked. Isabella grinned.

"I am the heir to the throne and he has never bowed to me so thou should take it as a compliment," she said. Jacob looked up and realised they they were joking about him so he sat back on the armchair blushing.

"It be a pleasure to finally meet thee lad," Eric said. He walked behind the screen and emerged as a man. He took the seat on the armchair across from Jacob and Isabella. Isabella sniffed the air and grinned at Eric.

"Thou have been in the herb garden," she said. He grinned and nodded.

"Aye, Alice wakes early and is always happy to learn. Bells, I wish to talk to Jacob alone, and hear what information he has, before we come up with a plan of action. Thou should go and take breakfast. I shall call thee later." Isabella looked as though she was going to refuse, but didn't when she saw the look on Eric's face. Reluctantly she stood and turned to Jacob.

"I forbid thee to leave until thou says goodbye," she said.

Jacob winked, "Of course."

When she reached the galley, Isabella saw, that it was near deserted, only those few who had slept later, or who were slow eaters remained. She grinned and waved, before quickly downing a mug of milk. She then grabbed two apples and made her way to the training rooms.

She was beginning the second apple when she reached the training chambers. Jasper saw her and grinned.

"Where have you been?" he asked, turning his back on Edward, who was filling in as sparring partner. Isabella smiled and pointed behind him. Jasper turned, but not quick enough to prevent Edward sweeping out his knees. He hit the mat with a groan, and Edward stood over him laughing.

"How many times must we tell thee, keep thy attention on the fight at hand," he said, before offering him a hand up. Jasper pushed it away, getting to his feet.

"Asshole," he muttered. Edward walked over to Isabella and took her apple, stealing a bite, before handing it back. She punched him playfully. Nianva came over flashing a smile at Isabella before plastering a stern look on her face.

"Boys, are we here to play, or to train?" she said. Jasper looked chagrined, but Edward, well used to Nianva, ignored her.

"Isabella, where were thee this morning?" he asked.

"I woke early and took a ride," she said. "Jacob is here. He has information," she finished off the apple, core and all.

"What news does he bring?" Edward asked. Isabella shrugged, taking two swords and throwing one to Jasper. He barely caught it then grimaced.

"More sword practice?" he asked. Isabella just nodded and swung.

It was hours later when they stopped to rest. Jasper's arms were aching, and his muscles were on fire. He had improved, but Isabella pushed him harder every day. He knew, that as the Promised One, he had to know how to defend himself; for Victoria would not stop he and Isabella were dead. Everytime he felt like giving up, Jasper thought about the time when Isabella, injured from the manticore's attack, lay asleep beside him, and the vow he had made to protect her. He looked over at her, going through some complicated move slowly with Edward. Jasper was determined to live up to his vow. He stood up, taking up his sword again.

"Isabella lets go," he said. "I need to practice if I'm ever going to get better." Isabella smiled at him.

"Jasper, I would dearly enjoy giving thee more bruises, but thou are tiring. Thy strikes are getting slower, and thy defenses are easy to get past. We can train again tomorrow," she said, more harshly than she intended. In fact she was impressed at how quickly he managed to learn and put to use what she taught him. But she was loathe to tell him that.

"Are you sure?" he asked, somewhat hurt. "Because I can keep training." Isabella took the sword from him, gripping his hand for a moment.

"I am sure. Why do thou not go with the others and fish?" she said, more gently.

Jasper shrugged. "Okay, sounds good," he left with several others to go fishing.

"What about thee?" Edward asked. Isabella gave him a look, which plainly showed her agitation.

"I feel that this information from Jacob be one of great importance. He rode with little rest from Baliee to here. I know myself how exhausting that be. Whatever he and Eleazar have uncovered about Victoria, it must be extremely important," she said. Edward place an arm around her shoulders.

"Bell, thou shall find out in good time. Eric will know what to do. Come, have lunch with the rest of us, then we shall come back here and I shall beat thy agitation out of thee," he said.

Isabella poked him in the ribs with her elbow, laughing. "Very well, I would very much love to see thee try."

Isabella was back training hard when Jasper found her. She and Nianva were refining their swordcraft, while several others, no where near as skilled with swords stood near the walls, watching as the two women matched each other blow for blow. Jasper watched in amazement as Isabella and Nianva fought with two blunt training swords.

The metal clashed loudly as the two women feinted and dodged, both of them acrobatically avoiding the other's blade. Isabella executed a hasty back flip to avoid Nianva's sword, and her foot as she attempted to kick Isabella in the chest. As she landed, one of her feet slipped, sending her down on one knee. Nianva grinned and brought her sword up against Isabella's throat.

"Do thou yield?" she asked. Isabella grinned back up at her, her own sword was firmly aimed at the centre of Nianva's chest.

"Do thou?" she asked. Both women laughed, and Nianva grasped Isabella's forearm and helped her too her feet. They embraced, and Isabella grinned at Jasper. "Did we impress thee Jasper?" Isabella asked, laughing at the look on his face.

"Indeed," he said. Isabella passed her sword to Nianva who hung them back on the walls, and began to explain various moves to her willing listeners. Edward walked over from his spot by the wall and ruffled Isabella's hair affectionately. He passed her a skin of water and she drank greedily.

"Um Bells, I ran into Eric in the hall. He wishes to speak to you. You too Edward," Jasper said, envious of their friendliness. "In fact, he extended the invitation to Alice and I also," Isabella nodded.

"Do thou know what for?" she asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Nope," they left the training room and followed Isabella to the distillery. When they entered Alice was crushing and drying herbs. She grinned and dusted off her hands as she saw Isabella.

"I'm guessing you've been beating these two boys around," she joked, taking in, her flushed face and messy hair falling around her. Isabella grinned.

"Eric wishes to speak to us," she said. Alice nodded, and untied her apron.

"Shall we go then?" she said. Isabella nodded and they made their way to the library. Eric looked up as the door opened and grinned at the troop. When Isabella entered she saw Emmett, Nianva, Ormeno and Asheea were there, seated on one of the plush couches that adorned the chamber.

"Thou wished to see us Eric?" she asked, already guessing what they had all gathered for. He nodded.

"Aye. I know thou have been training Alice and Jasper for what is to come, yet there are other matters that require thy attention," he said.

"What information did Jacob have for us?" Isabella asked, knowing it had to be serious.

"Thy young friend told us that Victoria has sought another ally. And it seems they have joined with her. The Daelth Amarcha, Cult of the Dark Dragons, has thrown in their lot with Victoria. She now has the backing of the immortal creatures under the Jane's yoke, and the Dragons worshiped by the dark cult," his voice and gaze belied how serious this news was. Isabella nodded, her face pale.

"Victoria be not the only one who can enlist the aid of the ancient ones," she said. "I shall leave on the morrow, it be high time that found who our allies are and gather them here. They will know of the Promised One's coming." Jasper stared at her in shock. "I take it that Edward and Emmett shall be tagging along once again?" she said joking. Eric grinned; the three of them had travelled together for years.

"We could always leave thee to travel alone," Edward said. Isabella winked at him

"Then how would I get into trouble?" she teased, earning grins from both of them.

"Hey, count me in," Jasper said, stepping forward to stand next to Isabella. Edward gave him a furious look. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay Jasper, thou should stay here, where thou are protected. Thou must continue to train," she didn't like the thought of him being in any danger. At least at Haven she knew he was safe. Jasper stood firm.

"I am going with you Isabella," he said. "You can continue to train me as we travel, I want to help you. If I am this prophecied warrior, and I'm supposed to help you raise an army, I should be there." Isabella smiled at his passionate speech.

"Very well," she said finally.

"Your are not leaving me here either," Alice said. Isabella looked at her in surprise.

"Ali, no. It be far too dangerous," she said, but Alice just grinned.

"You are all my closest friends, I will not stay here in safety while you all travel into danger. Besides, you cannot think I would let you have all the fun without me," she grinned. "I want to travel this beautiful country Isabella. Please," Isabella sighed.

"It will not be easy. Thou shall have to learn how to defend thyself," she said. Alice just grinned. Eric gestured to Nianva and two others. One was Ormeno, a tall, powerfully built man, with dark skin, and a huge grin. The other was Asheea, a young girl from Isabella's fathers Elarie, her beautiful tattooed face excited.

"They shall travel with thee. They shall be thy shaidres," he said. Jasper had no idea what that meant, but glancing at Isabella and the rest revealed that they seemed to understand.

"Um, this may sound really dumb," Alice began nervously, "but who are these Daelth Amarcha and what can we expect from them?" Isabella squeezed Alice's shoulder, and turned to Eric.

"Good question," she said. Eric pointed to a shelf on the far side of the room. A thick heavy book floated over and landed on the table in front of them. Without a single person touching it, the book opened and the pages began to turn rapidly. It stopped suddenly and Eric looked at it.

"It be unfortunate that little is known about the Daelth. However, this tome was written by the only man who entered the cult, fled their evil, and survived," Isabella grinned.

"How strange that such a rare text should be in thy library," she said sarcastically. Eric grinned.

"Aye he gave to me as payment for helping him flee to the islands. Unfortunately the few passages that were written about the Cult are in the Daelth's own archaic script, and it be very difficult to translate. From what I have translated the origins of the cult are similar to thy Grandfathers people. Yet whilst thy people are descended from Solaris himself, those who were spawned from the Dark Ones, became those of the sect. The high priests have the same ability as those of thy people Isabella, in which they can call upon the dragons to give them aid. They often ride them into battle. Very little is written about the Dark ones themselves." Eric went on.

"They have the ability to hurl fire, ice, or a liquid that burns everything it touches. Yet like the ancient ones they are vulnerable to dracisium. I will translate what more I can and send thee what I learn."

Isabella nodded solemnly and raised her left hand. A massive rolled up piece of parchment slid off a shelf and landed on an equally large table, the length of several people, near her. It unravelled and several objects moved to weigh down the corners. Jasper stood next to Isabella and looked down at what appeared to be a very old, very detailed map. Great expanses of forest were shown, the main roads that intersected the tiny villages ran like veins through the country.

To east was a large range of low lying mountains. To the north, another range, these ones much higher, and from the map Jasper could see these were snow covered. Towards the southeast the forest on the map changed slightly, and disappeared completely to the west into what Jasper could see was named the Dralisium. He guessed this was the place Isabella had refered as the Great Plains.

"Is this Forks?" he asked. Isabella nodded.

"I did not realise Forks was so large," Alice said. Isabella pointed to a rocky section near the great spread of sea of the left side of the map.

"This is Haven," she then moved further down the table and pointed to a castle near the mountains on the right side of the map. "This is Baliee," even seeing where the castle on the map sent a shiver down Isabella's spine. Eric traced a wide berth around the castle.

"Thou must avoid this area. Jacob told me that Victoria have set watches in the forest. Isabella, we will need allies from all the races of Forks. None wish to remain under Victoria's rule and with thy bloodline thou should find no shortage of allies," he said. Jasper wondered what he meant by Isabella's bloodline, but pushed it to the back of his mind as Eric continued. "I think it would be wise to speak to those the royal houses of Forks first. The humans shall take the longest to muster their troops. How many of the families are still loyal to thee, I know not."

"How am I to know who are loyal and who are not? I cannot just walk up to the gates and ask for an oath of loyalty," Isabella said. Eric opened a small wooden box on one of the shelves behind him and passed a small clasp to Isabella. She fingered it gently, a tear coming unconsciously to her eyes.

"What is it Bells?" Edward said, sensing her mood change immediately.

"Bells?" Jasper said, his hand on her arm. Isabella blinked the tear away quickly.

"It be the old royal seal," she said. The clasp, which was for a cloak, was a silver circle made from two crescent moons side by side, and the image of a Dragon in flight. "Victoria changed the seal when she took the throne. Anything with my family's royal seal was destroyed. How could thee have this?" Isabella asked.

"When thee arrived here, all those years ago, I found it hidden amongst thy belongings. It was thy mothers. It belongs to thee. Those who are thou allies will know thee by that symbol," Eric said. Isabella looked at the clasp a moment longer before putting on the table. Looking to change the subject she pointed at the large section of the map relating to the provinces of the royal houses of Forks.

"There are many provinces to visit, it shall take us months to see them all, not to mention the danger of Victoria's allies," Isabella said. Eric gave her a mysterious smile that Isabella had come to know well over the years. He pointed to a small province only a few days ride from Haven.

"I believe that thou should seek out Caius Maléthor, before any other. I am sure he shall be able to help thee where I cannot," Isabella didn't question him further, knowing it wouldn't do any good. She would go to Maléthor province first and find her answers there.

"After the humans, who should I seek out next?" she asked. The next few hours were spent poring over the map of Forks, Eric outlining where allies could be sought and how the different peoples could be approached. Isabella and the other's listened carefully, taking Eric's advice to heart.

It was dusk when the group had finally outlined their journey. Isabella sent the others to the galley to eat, while she made sure that their provisions were ready for their departure. As she went to leave the library she turned back to Eric.

"Jacob has not left has he?" she asked. Eric shook his head.

"Nay, he sleeps in one of the chambers. He will leave at dawn to head south. I am sure he wishes to see thee before thou both leave," Isabella nodded and went to leave but Eric stopped her, handing her a rolled up parchment.

"What is this?" she asked. She unrolled it, but the parchment was a blank. Eric smiled and spoke the words '_Talreesian_.' The surface of the parchment blurred and the section of the giant map showing the thriving trading citadel of Talreesian appeared. Isabella gave a surprised laugh.

"Eric, thou never cease to amaze," she said. Eric swept her into a hug, something he rarely did.

"Take care little one." he said. Isabella grinned, rolling up the parchment and taking it with her.

Before dawn Isabella awoke, her body tense with the ancipation she always felt before a journey. She bathed, tied her hair back in a thick plait and dressed quickly, back into the sturdy breeches and steel-capped boots, a soft sleeveless shirt, leather gauntlets and jerkin. A dusky grey-green cloak fell softly over her shoulders to the floor, her sword and dagger completed her dress. Her satchel was already packed with her pouch of herbs and ointments, thick leather gloves, a comb, two spare shirts, spare pair of breeches as well as all the things she normally took with her on a journey. Looking out her open windows she saw it was raining. She was disappointed that the way would be slow going but at the same time she loved the smells of the forest when it rained. Isabella sighed, taking one last look at her chamber, then with Mason and Ty at her heels she left her chambers in search of the others.

Jasper gave a groan as Isabella poked him in the ribs.

"Oh god, it's back to days in the saddle isn't it," he said, squinting up at her. She shook her head.

"Try weeks," she said. "Forks be a big country. May even be months." Jasper groaned again, then sat up.

"I must have been insane to sign up for this," he groaned. Isabella shrugged.

"Chin up soldier, thou asked to come and Eric agrees thy presence is needed. So get ready, we leave soon," she said, standing up and making her way to the door. Jasper opened his windows.

"But it's raining," he said. Isabella turned and grinned as she left.

Her next stop was the stables. She didn't bother to check on Edward, Alice, or the others going with her, because she knew only Jasper had trouble waking early. Instead of finding Amun, she found Edward and Jacob. Edward was checking their supplies and Jacob was preparing to leave. Isabella grinned at them both.

"Everything in order?" she asked Edward. He nodded. She turned to Jacob, who pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful Bells," he said. "Thou ride into dangerous territory."

"I know this," she said. "Yet it be nothing I and my companions can not handle."

"I can believe that," he said, rubbing his wrist. "I only wish I could accompany thee. Yet my patrol sends me south, whilst thou goes west," Isabella nodded. Jacob continued to saddle his horse. Edward tossed Isabella an apple.

"Isabella, I have the sneaking suspicious that thou have timed this out so we reach Angela's province in time for midsummer, has thou not," he said. Isabella grinned, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Indeed," she replied. "They are famous for their festivals." Jacob led his horse out of the stall.

"Farewell," he said, embracing Isabella again, and clasping Edward's shoulder. He pulled his cloak hood over his head and he led his horse out of the stables and down the hidden path to the beach. Isabella sighed then turned away, occupying herself with her saddlebags. She and Edward had not spent much time alone since that night in the forest after the Manticore's had attacked. They also had not spoken about what had passed between them.

"What troubles thee?" Edward asked, gently moving her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"Naught," she said, moving away from his touch. Edward didn't believe her for a second. He knew her too well. Placing a hand on her shoulder he gently turned her around to face him.

"Bell, thou can talk to me about anything," he said. She sighed, looking him in the face for the first time.

"I do not like the idea of my friends in danger," she lied.

"Bells, we are always in danger. This time be no different," he said, having guessed what the real reason behind her discomfit was. In truth he wasn't sure how to act around her either. In all the years they had known each other, they had been the closest of friends. Edward wasn't even sure when he had begun to see her as more than a friend. Yet when she had left for Earth and returned with Jasper, he had truly come to realise it. His beautiful, courageous, remarkable friend had wound her way around his heart. Their brief kiss had lingered in his mind, and he no longer knew where he stood with her.

"Isabella," he said quietly, all humour gone from his vibrant green eyes. "Everything is alright between us, is it not?" he asked. Isabella flushed guiltily. He was not alone in not knowing where they stood with each other. Isabella had always considered him her closest friend, but just recently felt that her feelings towards him may be changing. After their encounter, she had tried her best to avoid being alone with Edward, not knowing what to say to him. Now she realised how much she missed her best friends company.

"Of course everything be alright between us. Why would it not?" she asked, unable to stop herself from gripping one of his hands between hers.

"It be… nothing," he said, patting her hands. "Come, we have long hard journey before us, let us say goodbye to the others in the galley," they turned and left the stables together.

They kept their goodbyes at the galley brief and very soon Isabella and the others were back at the stables preparing to leave. Amun tried hard to keep the disappointed look of his face. He longed to ride as a _shadreis _like his older brother, Ormeno, but he was too young, and his ability with the horses made him invaluable around Haven. He saluted to Isabella as she led Seth out of his stall. She saluted back, before turning and leading him down the path to the shore. There on the sand, she mounted, and watched patiently as the others made their way down the hidden stone path to the ground. Around them the day dawned, the sky grey and dismal.

For summer the weather was surprisingly chill. Whilst the others drew their hoods, Isabella kept hers down. She turned her face to sky and let the rain patter across her cheeks. When they reached the edge of the forest, Ormeno, Nianva and Asheea all saluted Isabella, their fists held over their hearts, then swept out in her direction. She saluted back, and they parted company.

"Where are they going?" Jasper asked.

"They are performing their duties as _shadreis_. It means shadows. If we are attacked then we have the element of surprise on our side," Isabella explained. Jasper nodded, thinking that made sense. Now under the cover of the trees, the rain had ceased to hit them, so they pulled back their hoods. They could hear the soft patter as it hit the leaves of the canopy above them. Every so often a heavy drop would fall from the leaves above. Jasper grimaced as one rolled down his neck. The forest around them was quiet, grey and gloomy.

"Bells," Jasper said, wanting to break the silence. "Um, I am just wondering about something Eric said. About your bloodline. What did he mean?" Isabella chewed her bottom lip for a second, thinking of how to phrase her answer.

"I am, not what thou would call completely, human," she said.

Jasper looked confused. "What do you mean, not completely human?" he asked.

"Well, whilst my ancestors from both my father's and mother's families are mostly human, some are not. On my mothers side I have the blood of the Twrila, the fey that dwell within the forests, the Arcosan, those who dwell in the snows, and the Feliaki, the tribes of the western islands. My human blood dates back to my ancestor, who as thou knows was from Earth. On my fathers side be the blood of the Seath, folk of the sea, and the Elaric themselves are the descendants of the Dragon Solaris, and his couplings with several maidens of the ancient human tribes during the dawning. My human blood dates back to the dawning, and from the Llangora tribes of the southern forest," she broke off, a little embarrassed by the look on Jasper's face. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to digest what he had just heard. The girl he had feelings for, had just told him that she wasn't human.

"Thou must understand that Isabella's bloodline be very important," Mason said striding between the two horses. "As she has blood ties with all the peoples of Forks, with the exception of the dwarves, she is the only person who can truly unite and lead them," Jasper just nodded. The group fell silent, the only noise was the soft fall of rain, and padding of the horses hooves on the damp ground.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the day progressed, the large drops that fell from the canopy became more and more frequent. Isabella pulled her horse back in line with Edward's.

"We need to find shelter for the night. What do thou think?" she asked. Edward thought for a moment.

"There be the ruins of Daynilya. I know it be not on the way to Maléthor, yet we have sheltered there before," he suggested. Isabella nodded in agreement.

"Aye, of course, and it be not far off our path," she said. Isabella spoke quietly to Emmett, who rode, as usual, at the head of the group. He led them off down a small, unmarked path. Half an hour later they were setting up camp, under the remains of small temple roof. The night closed in quickly on the small group.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay folks, hope this chapter makes up for it :)<p>

Let me know what you think

xx Isobel

Check out the character list for Prophecy and True North

.?sid=4801


	4. C4 Forging Alliances

**WARNING: **Contains seductions

* * *

><p><strong>C4 Forging Alliances<strong>

The next morning was gray, but at least the rain had stopped. Isabella woke Alice and Jasper early. Edward leaned against the wall nearby grinning.

"Both of thee agreed to train whilst we traveled, and so it begins," she said, handing them both crossbows. Then she handed them each a bolt. Edward gestured to the targets he and Isabella had placed on the wall. Isabella took her own crossbow. Holding it up she showed them how to load it, lifting her own crossbow she aimed it at one of the targets. Pulling the trigger a bolt shot directly into the center of the target. Alice grinned. Isabella gestured to the targets.

"Thy turn," she said. Alice copied Isabella, loading the bolt into the crossbow then aiming at the target. She released the trigger and her bolt shot into the center of target, right next to Isabella's. Edward's eyes widened.

"Luck," he said. Isabella handed Alice another bolt.

"Try again," she said. Alice took the bolt, loaded her crossbow and fired. Again it thudded into the center of the target. Isabella grinned.

"Alice, I believe we have just found thy calling," she said. Alice smiled back at her. "Jasper, thou turn," Isabella said. Jasper yawned, as he loaded the bolt into the crossbow. He took aim and fired. The bolt missed the target completely, bouncing off the stone and hitting the floor. Edward laughed, until Isabella's gaze silenced him.

"Try again," she said gently, handing him another bolt. He took it. Isabella stood beside him, quietly giving him instructions. "Relax. Load the bolt. Focus on the target, just the target. When thou feels ready, shoot," she said. Jasper took a deep breath, focusing on the target. He fired. His bolt clung, barely, to the bottom of the target.

"Better," Isabella said, ignoring Edward's smothered laughter. "I think swords are more thy weapon Jasper. We shall focus on that," she continued.

After they had packed up their camp and where preparing to set off, Jasper went to mount Heidi. Isabella stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thou agreed to continue thy training," Isabella said. Jasper looked confused.

"I thought we had to ride on," he said.

She nodded. "We are, but thou are running," she said.

"What?" he exclaimed. "You're not serious?" but he could tell by the look in her eye that she was.

"Thou need to work on thy stamina Jasper. Thou ran on the beach at Haven," she said. Jasper sighed, knowing she was right.

"Oh alright," he said. Whilst the others mounted up and made their way onto the path, Jasper jogged along amongst them. Half an hour later, he was still keeping up, his body streaming with sweat. Isabella looked at him guiltily, she stopped her horse beside him.

"Jasper," she said. "Well done," he stopped, gasping for breath. "We have a long ways to go and thou are no good to us too exhausted to ride," he nodded, trying to catch his breath. His legs ached and his chest was on fire. He mounted Heidi, Isabella handed him a skin of water. "Sip it slowly," she said

_~~~~TN~~~~_

Isabella looked up from the map Eric had given her. "We are in the Maléthor demesne," she said. "Over that hill, through those trees, we should be able to see the town of Chandry. Caius lives in a stronghold several miles past the town."

"How are we going to get into his castle to talk to him. The place must be full of soldiers," Jasper said.

"Isabella and I have our ways," Edward said. Isabella took a rope with a metal hook on one end, from its place on her saddle. Edward shook his head. "Not this time Bells," he said. She looked at him confused.

"Then how?" she asked. Edward pulled out a large package from his saddlebags. "What is that?" Edward pulled out a dusky gray gown. Isabella groaned.

"Eric," she surmised. Edward blushed.

"Aye, he mentioned thou might need these," he said. "I shall ride with thee as thy escort, and thou shall need a lady in waiting. Perhaps Nianva?"

"I'll do it," Alice said. Isabella shook her head.

"Nay Alice, too dangerous," she said.

"Please Bells, it'll be fine," Alice said. Edward looked from her to Isabella.

"Bells, Alice may be our best choice. Nianva dost not, really project the image of lady in waiting," he said.

Isabella grinned. "I suppose thou are right. Alice, stay close to me. If there be any trouble follow my lead," she said. Alice smiled at Isabella.

"I know Bells, it will be fine," she said. Edward handed them both a gown, and they went a short way into the bushes to dress.

Jasper definitely approved he saw Isabella emerge from the woods in her gown. The soft gray fabric clung to her curves then fell in soft waves to the forest floor. The neckline was low, and curved out to her shoulders. The sleeves were tight until the reached her elbows, where they flared out, trailing down to her knees, which were hidden by the flared skirt. He smiled at her, which she returned with a frown.

Edward whistled. "Well Bells, nice to see that there be a woman underneath thy tough exterior," he joked, enjoying seeing her annoyed.

"Edward, I was a woman every time I beat thee in a fight," she said back sweetly. Edward held up his hands laughing.

"You really do look great Bella," Jasper said. Isabella smiled.

"Perhaps, yet something is missing," she said, passing her hands in front of her face. She shimmered, her hair turning a honey-brown. Her skin paled until there was only the slightest hint of a tan, and her eyes were now a pale blue. "Much better," she said. "I cannot go in there looking like myself."

"I like you better the other way," Jasper said. It always unsettled him when she changed her appearance.

"The other way will likely get me killed," she said bluntly. Alice stepped out of the bushes then, in a dress similar to Isabella's, only in a pale blue material. She laughed when she looked at Isabella.

"Is that you Bells?" she asked. Isabella nodded.

"Aye, a necessary disguise," she said. Edward went through the pack Eric had given him, bringing out several pieces of jewelery. He handed them to Isabella, looking over them carefully, several rings, a delicate jeweled necklace and jeweled hair combs. Isabella sighed, preferring breeches and sword to this decadence. Edward grinned when he saw Isabella struggling with the hair combs so he went to help her. He pulled her soft, now honey blonde hair back from her face, secured it with the combs, leaving the rest to fall down her back, a style worn by most of the maidens of the kingdom. Isabella giggled.

"Edward, perhaps thou should be my lady in waiting," she said.

He laughed. "Nay the colour of the other dress does not match my eyes," he said back, laughing. "Remember, I do have several sisters," Isabella nodded. Edward pulled Alice's hair back in a bun, seeing as she was meant to be a lady in waiting. He then removed his jerkin, replacing it with a tunic displaying the symbol of a merchant clan, who acted as Isabella's alias at times.

"There, now I am thy escort," he said, bowing mockingly. Isabella curtseyed just as mockingly. She took the other tunic, exactly the same as the one Edward wore, out of the bag and walked over to Jasper.

"I do not like the idea of placing thee in danger, yet thy words back at Haven were true. As the one from the Prophecy thou are needed to help me raise an army. I do not want thee to be in any more danger than is necessary. Thou shall wear this tunic, act as my servant and journeyman, and remain close to Edward. Do thou understand?" she asked. Jasper removed his leather jerkin, slipping on the tunic.

"I understand," he said, strangely touched that she was so concerned for his welfare.

"We should go," she said. As she went to mount Seth, Edward stopped her.

"Thou cannot ride Seth into the stronghold, it is not proper for a lady of thy station to ride a stallion, especially not astride," he said. Isabella groaned again. "Side-saddle?" she asked, dreading the answer. Edward nodded.

"Thou shall have to ride Heidi," he said. He walked over to Heidi, removing the saddlebags and waving his hand over the saddle. Heidi started when the saddle on her back shimmered and changed into an ornate side saddle. Isabella calmed her quickly, whilst Edward changed the saddle on Alice's mare, Asayra. Alice looked over the saddle doubtfully.

"Isabella, I don't know how to ride side-saddle." She said. Isabella smiled. She showed Alice how to mount, and get secure on the tiny saddle. Then she mounted Heidi, arranging her skirts around her. Jasper borrowed Nianva's horse, a bay gelding with a much more high-spirited disposition than the horse he normally rode.

"We shall try to be back soon. From here thou can see the stronghold. Thou know what to do Emmett, should thou see the signal. We hope to see thee soon," Isabella said. Emmett nodded, making himself comfortable where he could watch the stronghold below. Ty whined once, wanting to go with her mistress, before slumping next to him. Isabella turned Heidi around and the foursome made their way towards the castle, their pace was slow in consideration to Alice.

_~~~~TN~~~~_

When they reached the Portcullis of Maléthor's castle, Isabella took the lead. Fully assuming her role as the daughter of a prominent merchant clan head, she held her head high. Her face was carefully blank. Respectfully, Edward, Jasper and Alice rode behind her. Alice gripped the reins tightly, trying to control her body trembling, she knew she had volunteered for this, but now, as they approached this huge work of stone she was scared. What if this Lord Maléthor was loyal to Victoria? Alice did not wish to end up in a dungeon, as if sensing her fear, Isabella turned suddenly and winked at Alice. She smiled, loosening her grip on the reins, she trusted Isabella, and Edward, they would protect her if they were threatened. They halted at the closed Portcullis, a man lent over the gatehouse and called out.

"State thy business," Isabella gestured to Edward.

"This lady be Shalandra of the merchant clan La'Delrai. She have traveled from Talreesian with the hopes of a profitable contract between her clan and thy master," he said. The man on the wall disappeared. There was a deep creaking groan as the Portcullis was slowly raised, allowing them to enter the stronghold. Once in the inner bailey, several men came over to take the horses. Isabella and the others dismounted and the man from the wall led them into the castle, and up into Caius Maléthor 's hall. Isabella could see several other people standing around waiting to speak with their lord. At the other end of the chamber a door opened and Caius and several of his retainers entered, sitting on the dais at the end of the hall. One by one the people gathered came forward and spoke to Caius, mostly their complaints were commonplace.

One man's complaint about a broken fence and lost cattle was quickly solved, whilst they waited Isabella took the chance to study Caius Maléthor, he was of middle years, his blonde hair silvering around his temples. His blue eyes appeared extremely sharp as he assessed the man before him. He was tall, and his age had done little to soften his warrior physique.

Several hours later, when Lord Caius had finished dealing with the problems of his people he turned to Isabella, and motioned her forward.

"Who are thou, and why have thou come here?" he asked, his face blank. Isabella could see though, in his eyes, that it had been a long day and he was tired. She stood forward and smiled, curtseying gracefully.

"Good evening my dear Lord Maléthor. I am Shalandra La'Delrai. I hail from Talreesian on behalf of my clan. My father has sent me to outline his plan for improved trade between thy Province and Talreesian. I can assure thee, such a treaty would prove most rewarding to both thee, and my clan. Not to mention my constant visits to thy delightful home," she winked at him. Isabella looked at the advisers, standing wearily behind him.

"However my Lord, my father's plan is rather complicated. I feel I shall be several hours outlining it to thee. It has been a long day my Lord, and thy advisers are weary, as I am sure thou are. Perhaps thou could dismiss them, and thee and I could speak privately?" she asked. Caius frowned, as did his retinue, even though secretly they longed to go and rest.

"Thy request is highly unorthodox Lady La'Delrai," he said. Isabella smiled at the older man, flirting just the slightest bit.

"I do realise that my Lord, but I am afraid I do not have the fortitude of a man of thy stature. My travels, and the waiting to speak with thee, have quite worn me out," she fluttered her eyelashes, before stepping closer, as though allowing Caius into a secret. "Sire, should any other merchants find out about my father's plan, it could spell grave trouble for my family. Surely thou must agree, that a private meeting could be quite, rewarding," she smiled again. Caius smiled back at her, quite taken with her fair face and shapely form.

"Very well," he said, waving his hand to release his retinue. "Will thou do me the honor of taking supper with me my Lady? Thy retinue may eat in the kitchen with my staff. Then thou may outline thy father's proposal at thy leisure," Isabella smiled.

"I would be honored," she said. Caius dismissed his advisers and held out his hand to Isabella.

"Shall we, Lady," he said. Isabella took it, gracefully ascending the stairs. With a casual flick of the wrist, she dismissed Alice, Jasper and Edward, who had been standing behind her wearily.

"Go, I shall send for thee later," she said, not even turning to address them. With a coy smile directed at the aging lord, Isabella, or rather Shalandra, allowed herself to be led from the chamber. Turning to follow Caius' servants to the kitchen's Alice following Edward, Jasper shaking his head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe what I just saw," he whispered. Edward shook his head, urging him to be quiet.

"Not now," he said. They continued on in silence.

Up in Lord Caius' private chambers, as soon as he closed the door Caius turned to Isabella, smiling wickedly at her.

"Well, my beautiful young lady, thou have thy wish, we are completely alone. What do thou wish for now? I must say, thou have seen but a little of my fortitude, fair lady," he said, winking at her. Isabella quashed the urge to giggle. Instead she sauntered up to Caius, bringing her body close.

"What I want from thee, my lord," she said slightly mockingly. "Is for thee to pledge thy soldiers to my army," Caius looked at her confused. Isabella smiled, before stepping away and passing her hand before her face. Caius' eyes widened, and his face paled as the Glamor fell revealing Isabella.

"By the Goddess, what trickery is this?" he asked, moving towards the door. Isabella smiled.

"My dear Lord Caius, do thou not recognize the seal I wear around my neck?" she asked, holding the clasp holding her cloak up for him to see. If it were possible it seemed as though Caius' face paled further.

"By the Goddess, My Lady, Princess Isabella," he stuttered, before falling to his knees before her. "Please, forgive My Lady for my lustful advances. I knew not it was thee," he said. Isabella grinned, pulling the Lord to his feet.

"Thou do not need my forgiveness. I did lead thee on. How else was I too get an audience alone with thee. Please sit, My Lord Caius, for I fear there is much for us to speak about," she gestured to two comfortable chairs near a large window.

"Why are thou here Princess?" Caius asked. "Surely by coming here thou risk much. Should the Empress catch wind of this visit, my life, and the life of my family, is forfeit," he said. Isabella nodded.

"I understand thy fears my Lord, hence my disguise. Should anyone within thy castle be a spy for Victoria, as I am sure there are, the only visitor thou have is Shalandra La'Delrai from Talreesian. I can assure thee, that should she be asked, the real Shalandra will confirm that. Her clan are steadfast allies. However my Lord Caius, the reason I am here is quite simple. I am here to tell thee that the Promised One has come, and we are gathering an army. I am going to take back my throne," she said. Caius stared at her, digesting what she had said. Before he had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door. Isabella ran her hand before her face quickly and arranged herself on Caius' lap.

"I need thee to act lecherous again, my dear Caius," she said grinning. He flushed hotly.

"Enter," he called, before placing his hands nervously around Isabella's waist. The servant, baring a tray of food entered, grinned as he saw Isabella wind her arms around Caius' neck, and press herself against him. He placed the tray down and quickly left the room, no doubt to share what he had seen with the other servants. As soon as the door closed Isabella returned to her own seat, and her own appearance.

"My apologies, but it be necessary that no one questions what we are doing behind closed doors," Caius nodded, embarrassed. "My Lord, since thou have not exposed me as the Princess, and had me placed in chains, I assume thou are not loyal to Victoria. So I ask thee, will thou pledge thy allegiance to me, and gather thy soldiers to fight in my army?" she said, forthright as always. This time it was Caius' turn to smile.

"Thou are right, My Lady, I am not loyal to Victoria. And I do pledge my allegiance to thee. My men will fight to restore thee to thy throne. However, I believe I can do more for thee," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"The seal thou wear on thy cloak. It be still used to this day. I am not alone in my disloyalty to Victoria. Those of the old families who retained their lands and stations never truly turned their allegiance from thy mother to Victoria.

"Secretly we have maintained contact, and have even managed to contact those nobles who were relieved of their lands but not killed. Several of those who were given demesnes in return for their loyalty, have become saddened and horrified by Victoria's actions, and have joined us. We use that seal to identify those still loyal to thee," Caius explained. Isabella lent forward excitedly.

"Are thou telling me, that thou knows who amongst the human clans is loyal to me?" she asked. Caius nodded. Isabella gave a laugh, realizing why Eric had sent them to Maléthor first.

"Thou have saved me months, my dear lord Caius, and much danger," whilst they ate, Caius made Isabella a list of those who were loyal to her, those who were devoted to Victoria, and those imprisoned nobles that they had been able to contact.

_~~~~TN~~~~_

It was late in the evening when Caius and Isabella had finished discussing the coming war.

"So thou really have the Promised One?" he asked. Isabella nodded.

"At this moment he waits for me in thy very kitchen," she said.

"I would dearly love to meet him," he said. Isabella smiled.

"Very well. Send one of thy servants to summon him here. Tell them to bring one the saddlebags, with the merchandise we are, discussing. That should allay Victoria's spy's suspicions," Caius nodded and did just that. The servant quickly made his way down to the kitchen. Alice, Jasper and Edward sat beside the huge fireplace in the kitchens of the Maléthor castle. Alice dozed against Jasper's broad shoulder when one of Caius' servants came over.

"Thy Lady asked that one of thee take the examples of her wares up to My Lords' private chambers," he said. Edward looked pointedly at Jasper.

"Thou have thy orders," he said. Jasper nodded, carefully shifting Alice. He took one of the saddlebags and followed the servant up to Maléthor's chamber. As he walked he found himself hoping fervently that Isabella wasn't really planning on seducing the aging lord. They reached a closed oaken door and the servant knocked quietly. When he opened the door Isabella, or rather Shalandra withdrew from Caius Maléthor's lap, smoothing her skirts as she sat in her own chair. She gestured a rather annoyed looking Jasper into the room. Caius dismissed his servant and Isabella retained her true appearance.

"Come Jasper, it be alright. Lord Caius, I wish to introduce thee to the Promised One," she said, understanding the reason for Jasper's annoyance but ignoring it for now. Caius grinned, holding out a hand to Jasper.

"My Lord, it be an honor to meet thee," he said. Jasper gripped his forearm.

"Please, I am no lord," he said. Caius gestured for them to sit. They spoke quietly for around an hour, Isabella finding herself quietly impressed by Jasper. Eventually she stood up.

"My Lord, my apologies, yet my companions and I must leave. We have have far to travel, and time grows short," she said. Caius stood also.

"My lady, thou are most welcome to rest the night here," he offered. She smiled but shook her head.

"I cannot. Thank thee Caius, for all thy help," she embraced him warmly. "I shall see thee again, in a few months at Haven."

"Til then, Thy Majesty," he said, bowing before her. For the first time in years, Caius felt hope for his lands and his people. He turned to Jasper and bowed again.

"It truly has been an honor to have met thee my boy. I look forward to meeting thee again in a few months at Haven," he said. Jasper smiled, bowing in return.

Caius' servant returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, thy Lady wishes to leave, despite the lateness of the hour. Her other journeyman awaits thee by the stables. Thou should saddle thy horses," he said. Edward nodded, and gently shook Alice awake.

"Go and tend to our mistress," he said formally, as several servants sat near them. Alice blinked several times, before remembering where she was and standing up. She found Isabella and Caius standing in the inner bailey.

"My Lady," she said curtseying. Isabella winked at her. As Edward and Jasper appeared with the horses Isabella turned to bid farewell to Lord Caius. Behind him, in the doorway, she saw the servant who had served them earlier watching them curiously. '_There be Victoria's spy,_' she thought. She turned to Caius.

"Forgive me," she whispered. "Victoria's spy be watching," then, before he could answer Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the aging lord passionately. "Farewell my Lord, until I return this way. I shall speak to my father on thy behalf," she said, stepping away. Caius just nodded, embarrassed. Edward looked at Isabella stunned, before helping her to mount. He helped Alice onto her horse, before mounting himself. They made their way slowly out of the castle walls and back into the forest.

"By the Goddess Isabella, what was that?" Edward asked. Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

"Thou saw the servant watching us as we left?" she asked. Edward nodded slowly as the truth dawned on him.

"I see, thou just thought thou would give him a good show," he said, grinning. Alice gasped

"Bells, so you did not sleep with that old man?" she asked. Isabella laughed.

"All of thee have filthy minds," she said. "No wonder we are friends," Isabella grinned.

"Thou should have seen the look on thy face Jasper when thou saw me on Lord Caius' lap," Jasper flushed as the others laughed.

"Thou are not planning on seducing all of our allies are thou?" Edward asked. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Are thou jealous Edward?" she joked, but both stopped laughing as their gazes caught. Confused by the feelings between them, Isabella broke into a gallop, heading back to camp. The others did the same.

_~~~~TN~~~~_

"Welcome back," Emmett said as they rode into camp, , relieved. Isabella nodded smiling. They dismounted and Isabella immediately went a short way into the darkened woods to change, Alice followed her. Isabella came back, the gray dress draped over her arm, she handed it and the jewelery to Edward, who packed it with Alice's gown and his and Jasper's costumes into the pack. Isabella gestured to her hair and sat so Edward could remove the jeweled combs. He did so, unable to stop himself from running a hand through her long midnight hair. They sat by the fire and let Emmett know what had happened before turning in for the night.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, it was kinda hard to piece together.<p>

Let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you think it is going too slow and you want some more action or if its right the way it is.

xx Isobel


End file.
